


From Earth to Sky: The Turtle Cove Cylinders

by noxelementalist



Category: Power Rangers Wild Force
Genre: Gen, Odes, Poetry, Translation, is fictional classics a fandom?, it is now., songs of animaria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 05:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21069839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxelementalist/pseuds/noxelementalist
Summary: Now, nearly fifteen years later, Turtle Cove University is proud to announce that the first authoritative translation of these odes has been completed. From Earth to Sky: The Turtle Cove Cylinders reveals an Animarian culture in the midst of a great turmoil and change, as it shifts from the peaceful world of the Mid-Animarian era to the increasingly combative and isolated world of Animaria under siege that defined Late Animerian culture. With a heady mixture of sadness, nostalgia, affirmation, and even defiance, From Earth to Sky invites audiences to engage with a people not so removed from our own.





	1. Front Cover




	2. Inside Cover Blurb

In 2002 archaeology professors at Turtle Cove University announced to the academic world that they had discovered concrete evidence that established the long-rumored civilization of Animaria was, in fact, a historically existent civilization. This discovery, which sent shockwaves through collegiate departments the world over, became only more impactful with the discovery the following year of what is now referred to as the Turtle Cove Cylinders by Turtle Cover University student Alyssa Enrilé, who had uncovered the cylinders in the aftermath of a cave collapse at the nearby Turtle Cove University Archeological site dig. Preliminary analysis revealed that the cylinders contained twenty-one short, lyrical odes, written in the pictographic style since identified as Late Animerian script.

Now, nearly fifteen years later, Turtle Cove University is proud to announce that the first authoritative translation of these odes has been completed. _From Earth to Sky: The Turtle Cove Cylinders_ reveals an Animarian culture in the midst of a great turmoil and change, as it shifts from the peaceful world of the Mid-Animarian era to the increasingly combative and isolated world of Animaria under siege that defined Late Animerian culture. With a heady mixture of sadness, nostalgia, affirmation, and even defiance, _From Earth to Sky_ invites audiences to engage with a people not so removed from our own.

This translation was created through the collaborative efforts of Alyssa Enrilé, Professor Rose Ortiz of the University of Southern San Angeles, Dr. Kendell Morgan of the Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum, DJ Vida Rocca of the Briarwood five, as well as singing sensations Levi Weston and Kira Ford.

“We hope that audiences find these poems to be both of interest and of performable quality,” Enrilé says. “They were meant to be sung, and through our efforts, we believe we have rendered not only an accurate translation of these works, but performable renditions as well.”

**Reviews for “From Earth to Sky: The Turtle Cove Cylinders”**

“Lovely to read, with a modern sounding voice that balances accuracy with poetry in a fashion readers will love and students will appreciate more than they might other prosaic approaches.” – Professor Fran Hargan, Department of Literature, Ocean Bluffs College of the Arts

“A lively and accessible rendition that offers a fascinating glimpse into this almost lost culture, the translators are to be praised for their excellent work.” – Dr. Kendrix Morgan, Department of Galactic Science, Terra Venture University

“Full of life and vigor, _From Earth to Sky_ shows both the sadness and incredible strength inherent in us all in times of great upheaval.” – Maya Corbett, Poet Laurette of Mirinoi

“We love how seamless these are. You can just imagine people gathering to sing, and we hope other musicians out there take note: we’ve got lyrics to set!” – Antonio Garcia and Mia Watanabe of the Singing Samurai Duo

**“**As a veteran and wartime survivor, I can attest to the odes accurate depiction of longing for the days with our long-lost loved ones. As a writer and poet, I can only hope people realize how genuinely these ancient odes were meant the first time they were sung.” – Merrick Balton, author of _Eclipse of the Heart: How I searched the world and found only myself_


	3. Translated Odes

  1. **The Ode to Nature: The Official Anthem of Animaria**

Each day when the sun rises, I hurry from my sleep,

I can't wait to greet you with my song.

You are every kind of flower, every animal I meet,

you are nature full of grace and majesty.

From your skies the snow gently falls to the earth,

from your trees the birds nest and play.

From your oceans the fish school and travel the world,

oh, nature, please don't ever go away.

Each day when the sun rises, I hurry from my sleep,

I can't wait to greet you with my song.

You are every kind of flower, every animal I meet,

Nature, you are grace and majesty.

  1. **The Ode to Animus: Ancestor of the Wild Zords**

Every day when the sun sets I stride across the sky.

It can be pretty dark, but it’s lovely.

My friends and my comrades spread out on the plains-

this used to be my childhood dream.

From the children flying kites in the fields,

from the dancers reveling in the streets,

from the warriors sitting down to be at ease,

This was to be my childhood dream.

Now you’re not just a memory to me,

and I’ll watch over and guide you quietly-

yes, you my companions, my offspring, for you see,

you are still my childhood dream.

  1. **Ode to the Red Lion**

Only had a few licks before the night

I spent here gently gazing at you.

Sleeping in the grass of these green plains:

you take me as I am, and no other way.

I'm not that smart, you’ll come to find.

And when you look at me you’ll see their smiles,

and I’ll see my whole future in your heart,

with my family gone and my pride apart.

Until the end of time you can see me coming,

and you can pass me by, but my heart

knows your heart, your roar and your smile,

and so I’ll stand by you, for now, for a while.

  1. **Ode to the Blue Shark**

Never give up living the life you’ve led,

even as we’re heading past the day we met.

I jumped out of water to climb on these shores

For another orc battle, another silly war.

And they think I'm just a kid, but

I know I seem to mesmerize,

and you can't avoid their eyes,

burning ire as we dive.

But I will not lose my best friend,

my love, my life, all over again,

so I'll grab hold of you and help you turn

to survive another orc battle, another silly war.

  1. **Ode to the Black Bison**

If you'll have me, you'd be so perfect with me,

but you just can't see that I'm shyly

tripping over flowers, hiding in corners,

All just trying to catch your eye?

How sweet you are, and I've been trying to be.

Where are you, so peaceful and calm?

Can't you feel the weight of my eyes

From all the way over there?

I'm too clumsy, I'm crazy for you always,

I see you through this ashy air.

I’d lift you up, I promise, I swear, just-

Can't you feel the weight of my stare?

  1. **Ode to the Yellow Eagle**

Soaring high above on this feather's edge,

will you take me as I am?

People might be wasteful and unkind,

tied down in the dust, the knots, and grime-

And soaring high above the clouds,

and the bloody changes of mice and men,

with all their passions and their drives

and their petty squabbles and limits without end-

even as the blowing wind changes

We both know we’ll win in the end.

Mercy, mercy, can’t you hear them?

We won’t be clipped by all these endless plans.

  1. **Ode to the White Tiger**

Sprawling out among the roots of this tree,

I think back to the way we used to be.

We played our games, and shared the clime:

tell me, whatever happened to those times?

Now it’s flowering springtime scattering petals

where the golden autumn leaves used to lie.

We used to laugh around our wooden tables:

Tell me, whatever happened to those times?

In my den we used to give our smiles,

but now the wasteful world confines.

Yet I know we’ll once more play together:

It isn’t so long gone from those times.

  1. **Ode to an Elephant**

The mountainsides and forest trees

are like my only friends these days.

I amble along this rocky path

to where I can be hidden away,

and I've never been on a trip

to the plains where the rest were set free.

I’ve never left my home at all

to where I could be wild and seen.

They love me too much to risk me.

And still I call for them to guard me.

One day, I’m sure, there will come peace

to the land where I’ve longed to be.

  1. **Ode to a Giraffe**

They used to play with me.

Everywhere you went that’s all you’d see.

Summertime folks all wild and carefree,

living our life like there was nothing else to be.

I miss my master who sailed with me.

Now I’m sunken down in my memories.

And this crazy world made far more sense to me

back when there was no one else to be.

But folks they say are better than ever

back in the city and in the harbor towns.

And we’d explore those farther shores,

if only I could stretch my neck and find you now.

  1. **Ode to the Black and Polar Bear Brothers**

Being out here in the country,

now this is the way we’re supposed to be!

Just the three of us together walking:

just you, my brother, and me.

And who needs machines when you’ve got paws?

And who needs toys when you have flowers?

And who needs city lights and all those fighters

when it’s just you, me, and my brother?

Between black and white and every hue,

we're never sad when we’re alone, it’s true!

Between the dust of the battle and the rue,

it’s all just for me, my brother, and you.

  1. **Ode to the Green Gorilla**

If they want to try to keep me down,

they’d better climb here and tell me!

‘Cause I have the force, I have the fire,

I’m the jungle king at every hour.

They’ll never enslave me try as they might.

They’ll run from my friends when we start to fight.

I mean, I run with the lions for fun at night!

I’m their jungle king at every hour.

So you tell me it’s time to go, to flee?

Well, you broke the mold when you made me.

I’ll be throwing bananas before you get me to leave!

I’m the king of the jungle for all to see.

  1. **Ode to the Rhino and Armadillo Cousins**

Hanging out with our best buddy, just

playing another game or two.

As sure as night is dark, and day is light,

We’re gonna stand and stick with you.

Past the rough times and dark times,

we’ll be running circles around town, it’s true.

But as we spend more time together, I promise,

We’re gonna stand and stick with you.

Driving around town and heading back home,

It’s nothing but life on top as we ride right on through.

Even if we wind up beaten purple and blue:

We’re still gonna be sticking right here with you!

  1. **Ode to a Soul Bird**

I'm so young to this whole new place:

I search your heart, you search my face-

but they’re so brave, they’re so strong,

I guess my love has come along…

And we’ll last until the end of time,

the way you look at me.

We’ll share adventures as time goes by:

some things, my dear, are meant to be.

And when you ride out from here,

it’s almost more than I can take.

Flight is only fun with you around:

Only with you am I young and free.

  1. **Ode to a Deer**

I used to hide in the woody glen

away from the life of those who ache.

They think they’re so cool, but don’t sing so sweetly:

I only ever wanted to see you stay.

And tonight you’re on my mind, but you’ll never know,

where I came from or where I’ll go,

and tomorrow I’ll listen for your morning serenade

knowing how silence falls when you're barely away.

Another day in quiescence, I guess:

I never thought you’d leave without a trace.

And all your apologies mix to grey:

I guess nothing green-golden can ever stay.

  1. **Ode to a Lunar Wolf**

They’re out of my league.

Missing the forest for the trees,

but by these grass stains on my knees,

they're long gone, just like me.

And they’re out of my league.

I’d rather rest forever in your arms,

but I messed up, I’m messed up,

And left cherishing our memories.

And it's lonely being a pack of one

now that the summer is slowly ending.

Time to go back to the bar and the pool:

This evening they’re all still out of my league.

  1. **Ode to a Hammerhead** **Shark**

You're too deaf, too dumb, and too blind to see

all the damage that I've done to me.

Bathing in the ocean in the late evening,

you would hardly recognize me.

And you’re so irritating, I'm so glad

that this is never going to happen.

Swimming outside past the cliffs and their trees

You’d hardly even recognize me.

But sweet lover, you should've come over,

You should’ve tried to make me not leave!

But maybe I'm too young to keep from going wrong:

You would never recognize me.

  1. **Ode to an Alligator**

Evil minds that plot destruction

had better not take it out on me!

I’ll bite them all and then set them free:

I’m forever standing with me.

I’d be the first in line, you’d see,

but they never seem to leave me be!

So I snap until they break and flee.

I’m forever standing alone with me.

What I did see that I can believe

are the people I saw yesterday evening,

but the eclipse is over and you’re not with me:

So I remain here forever standing with me.

  1. **Ode to a Stingray**

Let’s enjoy the sunshine all around us,

for you I know I'd even try to turn the tide.

To bathe us in moonlight where no one could find us,

and I will love you as long as your mine.

I don't need a car or machine drive us.

There’s no misery for my heart to unwind.

Come lay outside on shore below us:

for I will love you as long as your mine.

But one day the tides will divide us-

I know, we’re together, but this much true-

I’ll stand on the seashore and think of you fondly,

for the times that we loved as much as we knew.

  1. **Ode to a Zebra**

Happy and carefree were the days

when I walked across the empty plains.

I never dragged my feet to see folks laughing

in this pretty fun place to be.

My herd of friends would tell me stories

of the war, and the dances, and the good times to be,

but I never dragged my feet in the morning

whenever I heard her calling for me.

Then one day it was back to the Savannah,

cast down from my homeland and the places I’d be:

this cityscape is far from my utopia,

and wherever I go I drag my feet.

  1. **Ode to a Rat **

Digging through their trash I know who I am:

I'm much too old to break free and run.

Oh, love, well, I'm waiting for you.

When will you release me from this spell?

It’s back to the drawing table,

burning in the corner with the only one who

would’ve fight a thousand monsters just to keep you-

I wish this breaking-up wasn’t so hard to do!

‘Cause I miss you, I want you,

and I’ll probably never be through

rolling through these all tavern alleys,

crying a rat’s heart out all over you.

  1. **Ode to a Peacock**

I spread all my feathers out and puff chest,

as I remind you all that I’m the best.

Told you once you're never gonna win the race:

Have you ever even seen my face?

And what is this that stands before me?

And what on earth is this world coming to?

Why are things now so fraught with danger?

Why can’t I be seen anymore with you?

Now I’m cast down in shadows,

with no one and nothing better to do.

If you’d only just listen, I’m the first in line,

but it’s just not worth it when you’ll never be mine.


End file.
